


cut ties with all the lies

by Filtered_Coffee_and_Sunlight



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Arsenal FC, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, like really embarassing pining from these two losers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filtered_Coffee_and_Sunlight/pseuds/Filtered_Coffee_and_Sunlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before long Carl has a Chambo shaped hole in his life and also one in his chest.</p><p>Because whilst the time apart can't break them, it can certainly hurt. And hurt them it does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cut ties with all the lies

**Author's Note:**

> (Unbeta'ed)
> 
> TItle from 'Jumper' by Third Eye Blind.

Now

It’s uncomfortable now in ways it wasn’t before. It’s new in ways it was once old, worn in,  _ comfortable _ .

 

The problem Carl supposes is that Alex has always been so  _ bright _ . His careless warmth attracts all those he interacts with like moths to an open flame. 

 

Carl doesn’t envy him for this quality, he might have years ago. He might have when he was younger and less comfortable in his own skin. Now- now Carl is just happy to admire from afar. And sometimes, sometimes when Chambo offers him a blinding and achingly fond smile reserved just for him, Carl becomes more than a mere spectator. Carl feels special, happy, and like he’s exactly who he should be, in the exact place he’s meant to be. 

 

And Carl smiles back. 

 

Then

It starts off innocuously. A missed phone call here and there, a declined invitation out when you’re just a smidge too tired to bother. The cracks expand, a vast gulf of unfamiliarity grows. As it grows so too do the cobwebs, growing in the places where you used to coexist in eachother’s lives.

  
Before long Carl has a Chambo shaped hole in his life and also one _ in his chest. _

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two and I just couldn't get it out of my head that even though long distance friendships can work, they can also be quite painful. Plus it seems that I'm just a glutton for pain in the form of man-angst.
> 
> Let me know if the time-frame isn't clear enough! It's meant to be post and during Jenko's West Ham stint!
> 
> Comments and kudos are all greatly appreaciated :)


End file.
